


[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 14

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 14

车辆驶经某个分叉路时，康纳的目光忽然望向不通往家的方向。  
“汉克，能在墓地停一下吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“那个自毁的仿生人……我想去看他一眼。”  
透过车窗，远方的城市的景致鳞次栉比，那一块小小的墓地安握其中，阴沉欲坠的天空里一群乌鸦低飞着，发出沙哑的悲鸣。  
“在停止运行的前一刻，他向我请求将他埋葬在人类的身边。”  
以平淡的语气叙述着，他们终于再一次来到墓地。  
自毁的仿生人依然留在那里，没有任何人理睬地，犹如一件被弃置的大型垃圾。由于不能贸贸然挖开死者的坟墓，康纳找到守墓人商量此事，但结果当然是必须经过死者家属许可。  
这样实在太费周章了，最后，他只能捡起地上沾满蓝血的脉搏处理器，在刚松过的土地挖出一个小洞，然后把仿生人的“心脏”埋进去，自此完成“与对方长眠”的心愿。  
默默看着渗漏出鲜艳蓝色的泥土，康纳低声呢喃，像是与逝去的同伴述说，又似对自己耳语，“我能做的就只有这些了。”  
人类一直站在不远处，不敢靠近。那里仿佛是一个不可侵犯的圣地，活着与死去的仿生人之间架起淡蓝色的阶梯，连接着在不可见的天堂。  
这样的画面凄美而寂寥，致使人类的心脏忽然无由来地揪痛。汉克伸出手，如要挽回即将消失的对方一样，声音颤抖而藏着害怕，“康纳，你还好吗？”  
“没什么，只是觉得……”对方的声音缥缈如虚地飘过来，缓慢地转过身来时，康纳的手轻轻捂住心口往下一些的位置，面上虽然温柔笑着，眉头却轻锁。  
“我果然……和汉克你不一样……”  
清淡的，描述从降生起就注定的命运。炫眼的蓝光一瞬闪过黄泽，康纳抬头阖眸浅笑，已一如往常。  
“抱歉，我说了多余的话。我们回车上吧。”  
掠过汉克的肩膀，康纳低着头，匆匆往车子走去。  
望着印有“RK800”字样的背影，汉克若有所思，终于是提起步子赶上。  
来到车旁，他没有走到驾驶座的一边，而是打开副驾驶的车门，一把将康纳拉出来，塞进后座，接着自己庞然的身躯也硬是挤进去，再“砰”地一声将老爷车的车门上锁。  
“副队长……？”康纳奇怪地念着，后排的座位因为空置太久而有些积尘，不过安卓并不在意这些。汉克熊一样的身躯在后方挪来扭去，样子颇为好笑，他嘴里轻声臭骂着，脱掉身上碍事的外套，蓝眼半眯地看过来，嘴唇一抿，似下定决心般地把仿生人不重的身体拉到自己身上。  
“你是不是忘了刚才我们还有件没做完的事。”  
温热的额门碰在仿生人微凉的额上，仍有余温的部位抵在形状完美的臀下，也许是仍惦记着虚幻世界里的体温与湿润，男人的手色迷迷地隔着牛仔裤摩挲什么都没有的臀腿之间，并不断将对方藏在制服里的曼妙姿体笼到怀中。  
那是与刚才在巷子里一样的体位，只不过转换场所和衣着，他们回到现实，一切也就不淫媚得如低俗小说里所写的了。  
康纳能感受到人类升高的体热与呼之欲出的性欲，他也不知第一次以这样的机体来迎合对方，但是经过刚才之后，不知怎地，他竟觉得有点懊恼。  
“可是现在的我只是一个没有安装性爱模块的刑侦型仿生人，我无法满足你的需求。”  
温柔得像一只驯服的家养猫咪一样偎依在男人怀里，当双眸半阖、睫毛垂下，投落的阴影遮盖蜜粽清透的眼眸，其中流转的忧伤不该是非生命体所拥有的。  
“你是因为没有洞洞才沮丧的还好一点……”担忧康纳还因为同类逝去而伤心，汉克低声说着，一边一颗颗地解开他的衬衫扣子，“不要再想那个自杀的安卓了。”  
“我很抱歉……可能是现实与理想差距太大，所以……”当对方宽大温热的手抚到上时，他能明显感受到身体触感的不同。他不是温暖的血肉之躯，这副人类的皮囊底下只是冰冷的机械，他所有的情感都是以代码写成的程序，只要想到这——  
“我不觉得有什么差别的。”忽地，人类的声音划破天空，闯入到他的世界，“也许在虚拟世界里什么都能做，什么都可以不介意，但那始终都是假的，就像吸食红冰带来的幻象一样……”  
捉起冰凉的手贴到脸颊，男人眷恋地摩挲每一寸皮肤，将他的指尖捧至唇边轻吻，“我还是选择现实，选择就在眼前能摸到的、真实的东西。”  
淫乱的小恶魔再怎么美好，不及现在怀里这个他心爱的、纯净的男孩。  
“你呢，难道宁愿选那个虚拟出来的神父？”  
看着他如婴儿一般缓慢地学步，在纷乱的感情里摩挲、迷惘，那双眸里因为深情而生出的动容，这暧昧含糊的界线，就像珠宝一样瑰丽而宝贵。  
凝注对方银色睫毛底下的蔚蓝，男孩垂着眸子，眼波如水一样荡漾。只要看着那个人，几许的内心纠结便如烟云散去，即便人类与仿生人的鸿沟依然存在，但他唯有一件事是绝对笃定的。  
修长的手指与对方相扣，手指交叉交错，如同两人的人生般再也分不开来。  
“我……只要是汉克你……我都愿意。”  
那便是他的希冀、梦想与愿望。与欲望、占有、自私等的丑陋感情无关，他只是希望呆在汉克身边，无论对方剩余的时间是十年也好，二十年也好，他都会傻傻地守下去，期望直到最后一刻，他仍在汉克的身边，能和对方一起去往没有痛苦的天堂。  
“愿意……？愿意什么？”  
抿动一个带着小坏意的笑，男人追击地问。他想要听更多康纳的甜言蜜语，想要对方完全地沦陷下去，直至意识到“爱意”的一日。  
“愿意成为副队长你希望我成为的存在，只要是副队长希望的……我都愿意。”  
康纳也许不明白自己说的话等同告白。他便是那样的一个可塑性存在，是搭档、朋友、亲人，抑或是……  
那个答案甜蜜而复杂，像包含了各种水果而制的千层蛋糕一般，每一层都酸甜可口，令人充满期待。  
“你这该死的安卓……”  
责备似地低吟，男人低头吻上这甜美可人的男孩，他的口腔清新而湿润，舌头的动作也不纯熟，但却总能勾起自己的蹂躏的欲望。他真的像个从来没谈过恋爱、没尝试过性事的年轻男孩，在与年龄差巨大的中年男人接吻时笨拙又可爱，因为机体缺失模块而总会在其他方面去卖力讨好他——长裤被趴下来，露出白嫩饱满的臀部，康纳努力地扭头看向身后，他的屁缝里正埋着男性硕大的阴茎，似乎只要轻轻一触，抱着他的汉克都会耐不住发出声响。  
忍耐了好久的欲火总算是得以慰藉，在康纳用手将自己的枪抵进两块充满弹性的橡胶里面时，他真的有种进到到康纳身体里面的感觉。男孩以手扶好他的东西并翘着屁股扭动，手与臀部之间构建出一个狭窄的空间，不断节奏地摩擦着肿胀的阴部。车辆的空间有限，他几乎无法动弹，只能任由康纳去服务自己——他的意识开始飘忽，可能是憋太久的缘故了吧，这样的小把戏都能让他觉得好爽，男孩敞开的雪白胸膛、小巧的肚脐眼、还有人鱼线之下空白光滑的部位……在康纳摇摆着屁股的动作下，傍晚光线明明灭灭，自己的阴茎也在康纳的身下隐隐现现，当然、这个感觉当然不会比得上真的插到淫洞里面那么爽，可是看着男孩因为频密的摩擦而逐渐褪去露出的白色机体，他又禁不住咽了口水，喉头滚热难耐，他的手不禁抚摸着康纳的大腿与两腿之间，即便那里真的什么都没有，但他仍一遍遍摸着，盯着，肉棒便越来越坚挺发烫。他觉得自己像个变态，却又抑制不住这诡异的快感……他是真的爱上了身为仿生人的男孩，无论康纳有没有什么性爱部件，他都依然会对康纳产生性欲，想要占有、侵犯这漂亮的男孩。  
“这样做可以足够到达高潮吗？”  
不确定这样半吊子的方式汉克满意与否，像蛇一样不断扭动细腰的男孩担忧地轻声问道。男人明明觉得很爽，脸上已经是舒服得融化一样的表情，却依旧坏心想要刁难他，“你问我我问谁，大概要看你努力吧。”  
“唔……”  
汉克的话让卖力伺候的男孩有些失望，他的LED圈圈转着困惑的黄色，脑内搜索着还有什么办法能让男人愉悦——果然人类的男性还是想要一个可以供给抽插运动的洞吧。他想起汉克曾经对他做过的情事，但是只用双腿夹紧的话，会不会觉得不够？  
于是，这个小聪明便放开了汉克的分身，辛苦在狭小空间里挪着身体，弯着颀长的身体在后座躺下，就如那个夜晚一样，他敞露着光洁的下半身，双腿尽量往上身折，大腿根部用力贴合在一起，而这一次，他更把双手圈成圈圈放在即将迎来猛兽的地方，拟造一个更紧致的洞穴环境。  
“汉克……放到这里来看看？”  
下体整个巨大地在裤子里冒出来的男人傻了眼看对方给自己摆好了欢迎的姿势，内心忍不住骂了句安卓果然是没有羞耻感的吗。  
“……fuck。”但是骂归骂，他并不讨厌这样的服务。  
在给康纳装洞洞之前，他更应该珍惜这样的玩法。  
心中充满着恶意，男人舔了舔嘴巴，庞大的身躯便压向对方，濒临高潮的阴茎被塞进柔韧腿肉之间，更迎来了双手围成的隧道，他咬咬牙，双手像拎着打猎到的猎物一样锢住康纳的膝盖窝，粗壮的腰肢便用力猛插进去，男孩的腿肉被进进出出的肉棒掰开又塞进，快速的摩擦产生热度感染到康纳身上，他想起在虚拟世界时被对方手指插入身体的触感，若是汉克的分身真的进入到自己体内，那到底会是怎样呢……  
手指和腿间都褪去了皮肤模拟，肉体与机体之间的猛烈碰撞晃动这辆老爷车子，肉囊撞到康纳的腿根，带着一点赘肉的小腹也毫不留情地拍打在康纳的腿上，啪啪的声音与车辆零件摇曳的吱呀声混杂飘荡在车内，已经五十多岁的男人第一次尝试“车震”，在这腿都伸不直的有限空间里操着年轻的男孩子，看康纳羞涩又不知如何是好的样子，洁净的身体被自己操得摇摆不定，男孩眉侧的灯光闪烁着红色，粉润的嘴唇更漏出一些可疑的哼声——太可爱了，他心爱的男孩不是人类，也不是纯粹的仿生人，两者之间的模糊造就出朦胧的美好，这变态的美感能令欲望到底顶峰。  
“啊……”  
伴着低沉沙哑的喊声，康纳双手中快猛打桩的阴茎激射出一股又一股新鲜精液，全都溅在他的胸口与衣服，更有不少粘到了脸上。男孩如人类一样喘息着，他身上终于释放出来的男人也脱力地跌在后座的另一边，胸口大幅地起伏着，仍未从高潮的余韵里回神。  
安卓不会有体力耗尽之说，看着汉克魂飞天际的模样，康纳像只狗狗地爬到他腿上，见到那深红软下的肉茎残留着不少爱液，他想都不想地就低头含住龟头，只叫汉克猛地打了个颤，低头一看，康纳正合着眼睛给他口交呢。  
“Oh shit……”  
顿时，汉克头脑宛若一片浆糊，下体传来的潮湿与紧迫让欲望再一次诚实地抬头，这家伙别的技术没好到哪里去，就是口淫的活儿做得还算不错。安卓没有咽喉反应，能将男子过大的家伙塞到最深，他就翘着屁股扭着脖子，手指圈住阴茎的根部，不是揉捏下面软软的囊袋，那个淫浪的嘴巴循环地吞没拉出男子的阴茎，唾液和精液混合成淫媚的润滑剂，令每一次抽插进出都那么顺畅又粘稠，男人只要靠着车门不懂就能享受插进紧致肉穴的色情服务。  
“妈的……太爽了……”  
康纳的口腔和舌头都那么地淫乱美好，男人闷声轻吟着，不由得伸手捉住他的头发，挺腰将自己上膛的枪杆子猛力往里面送。  
“唔……！”机体收到了猛烈冲击，康纳的状态灯一瞬显示红色，却又很快转为黄色，他合着双眼，如品尝着什么美味的香肠一样吮吸吞咽，嘴里漏出些许舒服的哼声，清纯的脸蛋却做着下流淫秽的事，想要对方奖励的“牛奶”充满自己的嘴巴地努力伺候。  
喘息与口交的噗嗤声荡满车厢，车体不断吱吱呀呀地摇着，而就在里头的人忘情地淫乱交合时，车窗外突然响起了叩击声。  
“兄弟，这里不允许停车。还有……这可是坟场边上，是有多憋不住才开搞的啊。”  
外头巡逻的交通警尴尬地敲着这台违停的车子，但是里面的人貌似没有停下干事的意向，车辆依然以可见的幅度震动着，可见车主正干得兴起呢。  
被无视的警官有些恼怒，便愤怒地拍打起车窗。  
“喂，开窗！”  
忽地，一个东西被猛拍在车窗内侧，警官吓了跳后退半步，定了定神才看清楚那是个什么。  
底特律警局警官证，而且还是副队长级别的。  
“行了吗？”  
车主的声响从车内愠怒地传来，交通警顿时吓得直立身子，就差没行礼了。  
“抱歉，长官！我不知道……”  
“现在知道了吧，还不快滚？”  
“是的！请您继续……！”  
小交警悻悻然地跳回自己的车子驶离，而墓地车道上的老爷车依旧震得欢快。

 

 

在底特律这个城市生活久了，永不间断的雨水仿佛也能透入梦中，连飘渺而入的声音也似携上滴滴哒哒的水声，冰凉而安静地，一遍遍地呼唤他。  
“警探……”  
“李德警探……”  
“嗯……？  
躺在沙发上入睡的青年迷迷糊糊地呢喃，身穿白袖制服的仿生人背着双手，弯腰将对方张着嘴巴的睡相收入视觉系统中。但这样的等待终究是浪费时间，RK900凑近青年的耳郭，温柔叫唤他的名字， “李德警探……”然后忽然大声叫喊，“快醒来！”  
横躺着的人类身体猛然一震，差点整个人掉下去，他狼狈撑起身体，慌慌张张地四处望，却在下一秒对上仿生人那对夜光石一样的眼睛。  
“你干嘛啊！！吓死人了！！”  
青年愤怒地大喊，所以倦意全都一瞬消散。揉着自己睡得乱糟糟的头发，盖文看看900，又扭头看去门口的方向。  
“你到底是怎么进来的！”  
“我按过门铃，但是没有响应。”  
仿生人冷静地回答，青年实在是无可奈何，只能把双腿放到地毯上，拿起马克杯猛灌一口早已凉掉的咖啡。  
“妈的……过来到底是干嘛的？我可是下班了的，别又拽我去工作！”  
“我前来查看你的身体和精神状态，有否对全身VR设备产生生理抗拒和对设备做出微调。”  
“去去去！别烦老子。”  
不耐烦地驱赶着900，盖文捡起掉在地上用来当被子的外套，下午三个钟头的VR体验让他脑袋仍有些晕乎，空空的胃部一阵烧灼感。这时，他感受到一道目光笔直地射到自己身上。转头一看，已站在VR设备旁的仿生人没有着手工作，而是默默地看着他。  
“看屁啊你？”  
“……那是我的制服。”  
对方的一句让他霍地回过神来。他手里捉着的，就是上次900来他家留下的制服外套。瞬间，人类的青年羞耻又窘迫，麦色的脸颊尴尬地浮上不合衬的红色，样子看上去颇为滑稽。  
“这个……你上次留在这里所以……随手就……总之还给你了！”  
呼的一声，外套从沙发那边飞过来罩住900的脑袋，随之滑到地面，仿生人垂眸看了一眼，并没有捡起来。  
“既然你摸过了这件制服我就不要了。”  
“哈？你什么意思啊塑料混蛋？！”  
羞得扭过头去的青年又气得转头来暴怒咒骂，仿生人没有搭理他，而是将手连接设备开始了检测工作。闭上漂亮的眼睛，蓝色的光圈转换为运作中的黄色。  
“今天下午测试的时候你有否产生任何不良反应？”  
青年生气地盯着那高壮的仿生人，终于赌气地一把躺回沙发的怀抱中边玩手机边讽刺，“当然有了，某个婊子淫魔扭着屁屁在诱惑全世界的基佬，然后某只不要脸的狗还蓄意诱惑我偏偏现实中他就是个没有鸡鸡没有洞洞的破机器人。”  
“那你有弄脏设备吗？”  
“你没眼看的啊！？”

检测工作在仿生人与人类的交锋相对中结束。900捡起地上的制服放到沙发背上，他低头看去窝在沙发里的宅男。  
“VR设备已经调试完毕了。另外我的建议还是和上次一样，李德警探，你需要一个和你保持稳定亲密关系的人类，如果你能接受仿生人也可以。”  
“………………”  
青年怕冷一样弓着身子，扁着嘴巴就是不肯说话。仿生人亦不吭声，他扫描了人类的身体状况确认设备确实没造成生理伤害，再抬头扫描厨房的情况，最后经过调用附近的监控录像和这个地址的固话与盖文手机的通话记录，得出他的搭档一个下午都呆在家里没有出门、也没有吃过任何东西的结论。  
“你还没有吃晚饭吧，警探。”  
“是啊……那个破设备真是有够折腾人的……”  
没好气地念着，青年忽然想到了什么地爬起来，巴着沙发背去看走向厨房的仿生人。  
“怎么，你要给我做饭？”语调里掩不住一丝兴奋，在看到900找到他好久不用的围裙准备穿上时，青年的眼光便更加地发光。  
“要是你饿死了我会很困扰的。”冷漠地说着，900把外套脱了挂在一旁，将围裙带子在黑色衬衫后系上一个完美对称的蝴蝶结，然后打开冰箱查看可用食材。这时，这个家的主人已经光着脚板跑到厨房，双肘搁在厨台上兴致勃勃地看那个性感火辣的身材，脑补一下围裙底下没有穿衣服，那个细腰那个翘屁屁那个结实大腿，心情忽然就大好，笑容也变渣起来。  
“那…你打算做什么，smart ass？”  
调戏地说着，青年一掌拍向900的臀部，发出清脆悦耳“啪”的一声，不只是塑胶还是硅胶什么材料做出的屁股猛地抖了抖，手感实在是绝佳。  
遭受性骚扰的仿生人冷冷地撇来一个目光，却没有特别在意。  
“我只能用你家里的食材尽量做出符合营养的食物了。”  
“不会下毒害死我吧？”  
听到青年的调笑，900淡淡看了一眼对方，若是有过一瞬的思考。  
“……你不可以死。”  
那句清淡的话似乎有些熟悉，但仿生人只是一抹而过，长臂一摆就要把碍事的人赶出厨房。  
“请到大厅等着吧。”

 

匆匆吃过饭后，盖文摸着鼓鼓的肚皮，他看了眼手机上显示的时间，捉起外套拿了钱包就准备外出。  
“警探，你要去哪里？”才刚把碗筷收拾到厨房，900就马上脱掉围裙，连外套也来不及穿上地追上出门的青年。盖文一边走一边穿着外套，夜里还下着毛毛细雨，青年把兜帽盖在头上，借着微弱的光来跨过水洼向街上走去。  
“你管我？别跟着来。”  
虽说说的是不，但盖文的语气没有多少抗拒。一身黑衣的仿生人便如往常般跟在他的后方，并马上读取地图与相干数据。  
“你现在行进的路线是去往犯罪多发的街区，我有必要保护你的人身安全。”  
青年将手放进衣兜，再也没有理睬仿生人。一会后，盖文走进一个旧街区，湿润的空气里飘散着垃圾与香烟的臭味，一些站街女或小混混聚集在街头巷尾，在他们经过时投来挑逗或不善的目光，均被青年与仿生人无视。  
最后，盖文进到一家24小时便利店，900看着他买了一袋猫粮和一包香烟，然后熟门熟路地走到附近一个破旧的公园，划开包装袋把猫食全都倒在一张长凳旁。接着，他没有像一般喂猫的人一样等待猫来吃，而是把袋子丢进垃圾桶就走到公园的对街，站在一个快坏的街灯开始抽烟。  
一路观察盖文的行动，900分析里面的含义。这时，公园的那边传来猫叫，抬眼看去，五六只野猫不知何时从草丛里钻出来，一只只争先恐后地嚼着沾有雨水的猫粮。  
将目光放回人类青年身上，黑色的仿生人平淡地说出推测的结论，“李德警探，你喜欢猫吗？”  
“啊？不喜欢也不算是讨厌吧。”叼着烟的青年百无聊赖地吐了口眼，慵懒的双眼虽是望着猫咪聚集之地，却没有一般爱猫人士的激动与兴奋，“只是偶然会过来喂一下它们而已。而且也有别的人在喂它们……”  
看着搭档无聊的表情，900无法分析这个人的具体心理。他明明看上去如此粗枝大叶，暴躁横蛮，但是当那双灰绿的眸子沉寂下来时，却又不可思议地有些深刻不测。归根究底，仿生人无法与人类共情，永远也不可能。于是，他只可按照程序指引，规规矩矩地充当一台机械。  
“你不过去接触一下动物吗，这可是增强你发展亲密关系能力的好机会。”  
青年不爽地瞟了他一眼，弹了弹烟灰咂嘴道，“你就不能把你那套社会学还是心理学的讲法塞到你的ass里去吗？超级烦的……”  
“我很抱歉。”  
合了合眼，青年没有责怪他的意思，“它们都是野猫，亲近人的话反而不好。我没想过要养宠物，所以也没必要去摸摸它们什么的……”  
凝注着那些可爱、柔软、温暖的生物，它们都是可望不可即的存在，是触手不及的美好。他的眼睛里谈不上有怜爱或宠溺，那或许是更多类似憧憬和渴望的东西，但最终也被无奈和淡漠掩盖而去。他深深地吸一口尼古丁，麻醉自己的神经，想要将所有的烦恼一扫而空。在这偶然的几分钟，让他看着这些小可爱们来蒙骗自己，忘掉他是多么邋遢肮脏的家伙吧。  
在那片朦胧的有毒烟云之中，人类的样子好不真切。仿生人的系统中出现紊乱，数据也似打乱了一样没了章法，太多的可能性堆积在一起，无法做出最优选择。  
当那层隔在你我之间的烟雾终于散去，900轻轻看着盖文的眼，在那刻，他整个身体如融入了黑暗之中，只有那双眼睛仍在灼目的发亮。  
“你渴望一段亲密关系，却潜意识地抗拒。这或许可以推断为曾经受过严重的情感创伤，导致你畏怕再受到伤害，不愿意付出真实的感情，所以才极其厌恶那些猪朋狗友却总和他们脱不了联系。”  
忽地，人类的瞳孔因诧异或震惊而收缩。他没想到900能说出这样的话——这样接近真相、接近他疮疤的推测。这就像是把他快愈合的伤口无情地撕开，摊到烈日底下暴晒再撒盐一样，更重要的是那个刽子手一点也没有意识到自己做错，触碰到的是他不可侵犯的领域。  
RK900永远是这样。笔直的、不加修饰、没有任何恶意。恶魔的基因就写在他的程序里，即便说出那么过分那么惹人厌的话，他仍然如个单纯洁净的婴儿，没有一点污垢。  
盖文讨厌这样的900，这样的罪远比那些蓄意为之的要来得反感多了。  
抽了口烟，青年干巴巴地笑了两声。香烟掉到地上被一脚碾灭，仿生人的领子便瞬间传来巨大的力道。  
“混账家伙……你的听觉系统是不是出了故障？！”如一只发怒的豹子般，盖文眼眶亦红了，他像个疯子一样拽着900的领子甩动，唇齿龇咧发出危险的低吼。  
“你觉得很好玩吗？少在那装作心理专家一样分析我了！！总当着我的面解剖我的感情，你以为你是什么？你是一台没有感情的机械！你凭什么跟我说感情、说亲密关系？！”  
“…………”  
仿生人静默地看着比自己矮一截的狂怒青年，话声的最后气势亦弱了下去，更带着些啜泣的颤抖。青年的眼角发红，呼吸凌乱，在察觉到自己失态的一刻，他像畏怕被对方发现真相地松开手，眼神烁动地避开，背过身去不想900看到自己的脸。  
两人之间的空气如要凝固，看着盖文缩起来的背，900不知如何是好。但就在他运算出下一步时，青年突然再次看向公园那边，然后狠狠地低骂。  
“……死小孩。”  
说罢，盖文三步并作两步地冲向对街的公园。猫咪聚集的地方出现了几个小孩子，他们正嬉笑着向动物丢石头和瓶罐。  
“给我滚，你们这群狗娘养的！！！”  
一点也没有成人风范地爆出粗言秽语，青年气得一把掀起一旁的垃圾桶盖向小屁孩扔去，孩子们吓得尖叫着作鸟兽散，青年凶巴巴地瞪着他们离开，末了才从泥泞里捡回变形了的垃圾桶盖塞回原位。  
看着青年火大到气喘吁吁的模样，900不出声地走到他旁边，用一个斜视的眼神来表情对刚才孩子气行为的无语。  
读懂了仿生人搭档眼神里的鄙视，青年不屑地咂嘴又翻白眼，被仿生人气后又被熊孩子气，他索性坐到公园另一边的长凳上休息，却又因为沾了一屁股水而跳起来，嘴里骂骂咧咧的，被900看得更是无地自容。  
天空的细雨终于缓缓停下，一肚子火的青年用手扫了几下凳子的水，再把外套垫着才坐下去。900由始至终没有说话，只是如柱子般站在旁边陪他发呆。经过刚才一番折腾，在这里觅食的猫咪基本散去，但过了一阵见没了声响，还没吃饱的小动物们便又探头出来，继续吧砸吧砸地吃东西。  
人类的青年亦只坐在原处，不动声色、也没有露出多少神绪地看着。仿生人看看身边的青年，又看看前方不远的猫咪，他轻声走上前，在长凳旁蹲下身，伸手试着触摸猫咪。  
“算了吧，它们很怕生的。”盖文眯眯眼睛，不认为900的行为会有任何意义。  
一身深黑的仿生人慢慢向猫咪们伸出手，他的双眼如猫的眼瞳般幽明漂亮，声线轻柔低缓。  
“……不用怕，过来。”  
几只猫咪警惕地弓起背脊，发出威胁的颤音，但900没有退开，而是捡了地上几颗猫粮放在手心，执意保持住这个姿势，他不会觉得累，也不会觉得厌烦，这就是一场持久战。  
五分钟过去了，盖文看得有些困，而这个时候，他看到猫咪们开始逐渐回到原处吃东西，更有一只胆大的抬着肉垫子走近900的手，在抬头试探地看了仿生人一眼后，它终于放心般地张嘴吃手里的食物。  
手中的猫粮被吃掉，那只黑色的猫咪竟温顺地用蹭了蹭900的手指，仿生人尝试去摸它的头，它没有拒绝，而是乖巧地站着让900抚摸它，搔它的脖子和下巴取悦他。猫咪眯着细长的眼睛，仰着头发出舒服的咕噜声，它的同伴渐渐聚拢过来，它们嗅着900身上的味道，有些伸出爪子抓他的长裤，有些昂着脑袋叫唤似乎在问他还有没有吃的。被动物围绕的仿生人面上冰冷的表情得以舒缓，似乎还有着一点柔软之意，他想要抚摸另一只花猫，那小东西显然没有黑猫软萌，手一伸过去它就扑过去揽住他的手指张嘴咬。仿生人感觉不到痛，便任由它乱来，这时，那与他相似的黑色猫咪纵身一跃跳到他身上，他赶紧用手臂接住，然后连着那顽皮的小东西一起抱在怀里，走到旁边的长凳坐着。其余的猫咪跟着900的脚步，他怀里的两个小东西手脚乱挥地打了一会架，然后忽然像觉察到什么似地安静下来，四个肉爪子按在仿生人藏在衬衫底下的胸脯，便撒娇一样地踩起奶来。  
900知道这是猫咪恋母的一种表现，事实上胸部被肉球按压也没有什么特别感觉，不过他倒是注意到已经来到面前的人类青年那不知是因为嫉妒还是恼火而扭曲的脸。  
害怕吓到猫咪，盖文压低着声音喊，“啥……为什么它们都亲你啊？！”  
900依旧平静地回答，“或许因为我不是人类吧。”  
“…………”青年的嘴角有些抽出，那个画面明明看起来这么有爱，可他竟然觉得肠子里像打了个结。不是因为连他都没有摸过抱过这些喂了好久的猫咪，而是因为连他也没有这样肆意地按过那个又大又软的奶子！  
想要发火又无从发泄，青年恨得跺跺脚，刚想再抽根烟解恨时，从公园入口处传来一个男声。  
“……盖文？”  
那个声音确凿地叫出他的名字，青年回头一看，顷刻变了脸色。  
站在昏暗的路灯底下，一个微微弯着背、戴着棒球帽的男人卑微地抬起眼，声音不大，却如天雷一样划破他所感受到的静谧雨夜。  
“能和你稍微说一会话吗？”  
“…………”抿了嘴唇，面上所有的表情顺便皆变为沉郁。他垂眸看看猫咪与900，再深深地垂首，如一个内疚的罪人般低语。  
“……我有点事，你先回去吧。”  
说完，青年拿起自己的外套，随那名男子离开。坐在长凳上的仿生人目光一直追随，却没有起身跟随。  
事实上，他的搭档也没有离开仿生人的视线范围。他们只是稍微走远点，来到来到公园边上的第三个路灯下，只要一回头，便仍是能看到公园里的情况。  
“有话快说有屁快放借钱免谈。”盖文厌烦地盯了男人那张曾经熟悉的脸一眼，接着点起刚才没点上的烟。对方惴惴不安地看着他，好一阵踟蹰后才挤出苦笑，眼里尽是凄凉。  
“……好像已经过去差不多一年了，你还在警局工作吗？”  
青年慵懒地靠在电灯柱上，朝着空气吞云吐雾，“是啊。”  
“那么……你现在有在跟谁交往吗？”带着点尴尬，男人忐忑地问。在那刻，青年的身体有过细微的颤抖，却也弱不可辨。  
他的声音依旧那么云淡风轻，毫不在意，“我跟谁在交往关你什么事？”  
“你看，是这样的……那件事过去都很久了……相信我两都冷静下来了，所以我觉得是不是可以……再给我们一个机会……”  
抖抖烟灰，青年不容思索地回答，“不，没机会了。”  
直起身板，他走近男人一步，那张脸在一年是那么地熟悉、如同刀子划在身体上的伤口一样难忘而剧痛。但是当一切都过去，时间便是最好的伤药，当他的面前再度出现那张脸孔时，他竟觉得体内剩下的只有可笑的自嘲与愚蠢。  
“我、和你，不可能了。”  
怕对方会听不清般，他一字一句地确凿念着。带着一点仇恨与报复，他的话是否也和当日一般，如用刀刃割腕自杀地在这个男人心上留下痛苦的痕迹。  
静默着，对方悲怜的乞求终于亦被他的冷漠扫走。男子看着他的脸，虽然嗤笑着，却如尝着苦涩一样矛盾而纠结。  
“好啊，盖文……你这是什么态度？你以为你自己是什么抢手货？我今晚能这样低声下气跟你说话算是你走运了，你这个烂人，我看这个世上除了我之外也没其他人愿意和你交往了……”  
“说够了吗？”青年忽然提声，却不对男人针锋相对的话恼怒。他侧过身，向公园那边喊，“死鱼眼，你给我过来。”  
听到盖文的声音，仿生人放下猫咪，很快便来到他旁边。  
“有什么事吗，警探。”  
一身猫毛的仿生人听从地站在青年旁边候命，他虽然没有任何凛然或恐吓之势，但只要那强壮笔挺的身体往那一站，宝石般冰凉璀璨的眸子往下一瞟，就足以令人类不寒而颤。  
只见青年咧嘴坏笑，拇指便炫耀似地指了指这黑衣蓝眼的仿生人。  
“他妈的你给我听好了，我这个烂人现在有交往的家伙，不用委屈你来求我了。”  
“安卓？”对方嘲笑道，“哈，别开玩笑了好吗，全世界都知道你讨厌安卓。”  
青年抬抬眉，“你不相信？好。”  
说罢，青年一把霸道揽过仿生人的腰肢，900垂下眸子怒视这个无耻的人类，盖文也读出900眼里的不悦，他龇着牙压低声音，“白色垃圾你给我配合一下。”  
于是，仿生人没有说话，只是如电线杠般站着，由得盖文的手抚上他的胸，色淫淫地又揉又捏那硕大胸肌，接着更以淫秽的轨迹滑到腰侧，最后来到臀部，“啪”的一声用力甩了个巴掌上去，然后满含恶意与私心地搓揉狠捏，爱不释手。  
“是啊，我是很讨厌安卓，但是我就是喜欢这个奶子……这个腰……这个屁股……还有这张fucking beautiful的脸……”  
向旧情人嘲讽地说着，青年蓄意地捏了捏900的脸蛋，再向对方投去睥睨的目光，“就算是一个破铁罐，也比你好上一千倍一万倍，滚吧你。”  
看着曾经的情人与他人亲密的模样，那刻，刚才跋扈的样子消失无踪，难以置信的眼底里一瞬掠过痛苦放手的挣扎，终究只可惨淡地笑出来。  
“……那好吧。就当我傻……自作多情了。”  
藏不住喉咙里的哽咽，男人压低了帽檐，向两人点点头，转身于黑暗中消去了身影。  
待男子离去，青年的手也当即从900身上无力垂落。  
仿生人垂眼看去对方，但从那个角度无法看到低着头的盖文的脸。  
“我什么时候开始和警探你交往了？”  
“这叫做演戏啊白痴。”  
带着一点嘲讽，更有几分颤栗，青年匆匆穿上沾着雨水的外套。  
注意到青年慌张的举动，仿生人不禁联动起刚才的分析。  
“这个男人是否你不再轻易开展一段亲密关系的原因？”  
“Shut up.”  
低声骂着，青年将兜帽盖住脑袋，双手插袋立即便要循原路离开。

 

原路返回时青年的步伐明显加快，也没有避开脚下的水洼。只是走了一会，他的裤管便尽是泥泞，湿了一半。900紧跟着他的脚步，对方一直低着头，令他无法看到自己的脸。忽地，他听到吸鼻子的声音。青年抬起手臂，狼狈地用湿袖管往脸上胡乱一擦，仿生人一愣，随即分析出他的袖子上有泪滴的成分。  
“你在哭吗？”完全不懂得忌讳，仿生人就这么直白地问了出来。人类一听，步子变得更快，而他声音里的抽噎便更是掩不住。  
“没有！就是……用你的话来说……情感波动有点……大吧……”  
他原想自己会非常坚强。实际上在面对前男友的时候他也表现的毫无瑕疵。  
——现在那个厚脸皮想来复合的家伙肯定伤透了心，哼，睡觉那渣渣甩了我呢，现在后悔吧？说不定想起往事时还会掉一两颗眼泪呢——  
温热的泪水自眼角滑下，水珠瘙痒了脸颊，他不断用袖子去擦，却无补于事。他的脸是湿的，他的袖子也是湿的，分不清是雨水还是泪水弄湿他的脸，他的世界仿佛又开始下起雨来，但那场雨并不如底特律下的雨，那都是细针的雨丝，一根根地穿过衣衫、插入皮肤、刺破肌肉、直达骨髓。  
明明对那个人的怨恨与留恋早已如风逝去，但是当告别之后，一幕幕回忆却该死地浮现出来，曾经的甜蜜、美好、谎言、背叛，全都凝聚到那个人最后的苦笑。他不相信对方还爱自己，甚至从来都没爱过。但是……  
“有什么是我能做的吗？”  
纷乱之中，一把声音生生划入他的痛苦。青年蓦然抬首，挂着泪的脸上双目瞪得恐怖地大。  
“……还真有。”  
呆滞的声音一瞬即逝，随即，900的双腕被人类使劲禁锢在墙上，当他垂眼看去对方时，那双灰绿的眼睛空洞无神，如抽离了人类所拥有的“灵魂”一般。  
“和我交往吧。”  
“……李德警探？”  
如同在地狱的血池里发现一根往生的蛛丝，青年以超乎寻常的力量紧捉住900，他双眼睁得如同要裂开，狂放的笑里尽是痴迷。  
“就算是演戏也好……如你所说……我渴望着一段稳定的亲密关系……而且还是该死的100%符合我喜好的类型……那你就…………满足我啊？”  
900的系统响起警告，他的搭档正在丧失理智。  
“警探，你现在精神极度不稳，我建议你尽快回家，我可以为你冲一杯甘菊茶……”  
“我是说真的！！”  
癫狂化作愤怒，青年如一只饿狼龇牙咧嘴，要将眼前的食物生吞活剥。  
“你想想看这段日子里你对我做过什么……要是一个人类的男人对我那样做的话…！我早就……！”  
可能是想起了两人之间的过线行为，盖文的声音戛然收束，他似乎终于意识到自己刚才一时脑子发热说出了什么不该说的话，但那或许便是他内心真正想法，他也没有收回的意思。  
而且，900也没有把他的话当做开玩笑。  
“是的，你是人类，而我是仿生人。两者之间的鸿沟没有你想象中那么窄，警探。”  
“…………”  
冷淡而平静地看着青年的眼瞳，他试图分析对方的邀请是否发自真心，抑或只是因为再度遭受感情刺激而起的冲动，但无论原因为何对他都不重要。  
冷漠甩开对方已经松懈的手，仿生人整了整自己的袖口，认真地看向盖文那张五味杂陈的脸。  
“若是你真的想要与我发展一段亲密关系，那也请你遵从人类世界的社交定律来追求我，而不是用你的身份来要求我。”  
好像听到什么天方夜谭一样，青年冷嘲一声，“Excuse me……追你？”  
“没错，”令人心醉的冰蓝眸子凝注对方，“但我要指出，我的回答极有可能是‘no’。而你希望的‘yes’……亦只可等待或许有那么一日，我会像RK800违抗指令墙，选择成为异常仿生人之后了。”  
微微眯了眼睛，仿生人将青年怔然的神情收入眸中。他依旧不能深知这个青年，人类的感情太过复杂，就算是先进的RK900也无法破解。  
“已经很晚了，我送你回家。” 向前走出两步，900回头一看。青年依旧站在那里，像是瞬间消化不了他的话般，表情痴呆一样地怔住。  
没有再理会搭档，仿生人率先走去。就算是经过了如此尴尬而微妙的一段，他仍需要回盖文家取走自己的外套。  
“…………”  
望着900的背影，盖文已不知道心中到底是何种情绪了。  
他一时冲动请求了交往，却又马上被拒绝。要说是失望，却又没有太大的感受。  
是苦涩，还是酸楚？他知道自己对900抱有强烈的性幻想，但这里是否包含有感情的成分，他真的不明白。  
咬了牙，最后，他也可踩着水洼、小跑着赶上对方。


End file.
